Almas Gemelas
by leyva1130
Summary: Tigresa se da cuenta que esta más unida a Po, de lo que cree. One shot por ahora XD


**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

 **Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.**

 **Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, de la siguiente manera: – "pensamiento" –**

 **Los Flashback irán con sus respectivas leyendas y en negritas, para distinguirse del resto del texto.**

 **Los recuerdos de frases irán en mayúsculas y en cursivas, de ser posible centrado el texto: "** _ **recuerdos de frases"**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **ONE-SHOT**

 **ALMAS GEMELAS**

Cualquier podría decir que existía un profundo silencio, si no fuera por la respiración de ambos guerreros que se veían fijamente sin decir nada más, perdiéndose en sus ojos mutuamente como si el mundo que les rodeaba no existiera.

Era algo extraño, algo único, indescriptible… tan hermoso y a la vez tan escalofriante.

Ninguno de los dos entendía que había sucedido, pero si comprendían que "estaban" que "existían" y eso, era mucho más importante que entender cualquier otra cosa.

– Tigresa – el panda de ojos verdes, interrumpió finalmente el silencio que existía entre ellos, tomando de una garra a la felina de ojos naranjas, antes de empezar a reír – LO LOGRAMOS! Lo viste?! Logramos realizar la antigua técnica "XinXin"!

Gritó entusiasmado, mientras la felina no podía salir de su sorpresa ante lo que habían realizado ambos, sin planearlo, sin pensarlo… tan sólo, había sido un momento de reacción, de supervivencia.

Eran ellos dos, o los enemigos… Vida o muerte… y ambos no hubieran podido soportar que el otro se sacrificara.

– P… Po… – llamó con gesto aun sorprendido, apenas dando un paso al verse jalada entre la alegría del panda, reiterando de golpe su garra de la del panda, que detuvo de golpe su festejo.

– Qué sucede? – preguntó, observando a la hembra con una expresión de sorpresa, al creer que estaba molesta, pero no era así, se veía… asustada – Tigresa, estas bien?

Preguntó, a lo que la felina encogió su mano a su pecho.

– Sí… si, si lo estoy… pero… – la hembra se mordió el labio inferior, como si su mente continuara sumida en sus pensamientos, antes de dirigir su mirada hacía el panda que dio un ligero respingo por la profundidad de sentimientos que cargaban los ojos de su compañera – por qué tu?!

Gritó de golpe, moviendo su cuerpo en una pose de exigencia que dejo helado al guerrero de ojos verdes, sintiendo como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y se comprimía su estómago por la sorpresa de semejante pregunta que no creía entender los motivos de su existencia.

– Ti… Tigresa… a qué te refieres?

– No juegues Po! Por qué tú?! Por qué funcionó siendo tú?! – preguntó la felina nuevamente, en un tono exigente con el que trataba de ocultar su sorpresa y miedo.

– Yo… no entiendo Tigresa – respondió Po, encogiéndose un poco y bajando la mirada, para luego dirigirla hacía la de la hembra, dejando caer unos milímetros sus parpados y el ceño fruncido, dejándose ver ofendido por el tono de ella.

– Po! Esa técnica… Shifu dijo que sólo un tipo de guerrero podría hacerla! – gruñó, señalando a los enemigos chamuscados e inconscientes, dejando ver un ligero temblor en su cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido, en tanto el panda comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa – yo… no entiendo… por qué tú?!

Preguntó, escuchándose la voz del panda.

– Y… por qué no yo? – preguntó, componiendo una expresión decidida, provocando que Tigresa levantara la mirada y la fijara en su compañero que parecía entre ofendido y desilusionado – por qué te molesta que haya sido conmigo?

Preguntó nuevamente, dando un par de pasos atrás, girándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección de la caja que protegían.

– Yo tampoco entiendo por qué o cómo sucedido, pero tampoco me siento triste por ello, todo lo contrario, estoy taaan emocionado, porque logre realizar una técnica en equipo con una de mis grandes heroínas! – exclamó emocionado, tomando la caja y empezando a caminar de regreso al Palacio de Jade – tal vez Shifu dijo que esa técnica sólo era para quienes tenían muy unidas sus almas, pero para mí, eso es algo bueno… porque entonces, estoy más cerca de ti, de lo que llegue si quiera imaginar alguna vez.

Dijo, dejando atrás a la hembra que se llevaba una mano al pecho, mientras su respiración parecía haber aumentado.

"es que… tu no entiendes" – pensó, cerrando los ojos, aun confundida – "esa técnica, sólo puede efectuarla, guerreros que han encontrado a su alma gemela"

Apretó los ojos, abriendo lentamente sus parpados, dejando escapar un suspiro y negando con la cabeza.

Simplemente, no comprendía, cómo es que Po era aquel individuo que la complementaba, sintiendo miedo y emoción a la vez, como si algo dentro de ella le dijera que era lo correcto y lo mejor, que era aquel que sanaría la herida provocada por la soledad que vivió en su infancia.

Sonrió muy apenas, suspirando con tranquilidad y abriendo sus ojos, observando la espalda del panda que se alejaba con una sonrisa, antes de empezar a correr detrás de él.

– Espera Po!

Gritó, alcanzándole, sintiendo como si algo nuevo hubiese iniciado, una nueva etapa de su vida, sin saber el resultado que podría traer consigo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
